freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Not with My Pig, You Don't
Not with My Pig, You Don't is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Summary Philip's down-home parents humiliate him with stories of his beloved childhood pet: a pig.DVD description Recap Cast :Will Smith as Will Smith :James Avery as Philip Banks :Janet Hubert as Vivian Banks :Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks :Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks :Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks :Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Guest starring :Virginia Capers as Hattie Banks :Gilbert Lewis as Joe Banks :John Petlock as Henry Furth :Kathy Griffin as Melissa Klein :Helen Page Camp as Margaret Furth Co-Starring :Jim Mapp as Art :David Downing as Presenter :Jeff Hayenga as Waiter Quotes * Geoffrey: Shall I continue to delay dinner, Madam? * Vivian: Yes, Geoffrey. I don't know where he could be. He's never this late without calling. * Ashley: Do you think Daddy's alright? * Carlton: He's awfully late, Mom. * Vivian: OK, let's not jump to any conclusions. I know we're all worried, but let's not -- * Will: Oh! Bill Cosby has a streetwise niece coming on the show. That should be decent. ---- *'Hattie: '(singing) "Wade in the water... wade in the water, children... wade in the water... God's gonna trouble... It's 3:00 in the morning, Will." *'Will: '''How did you see me? *'Hattie: Mama knows. *'Will: '''Granny, please don't tell Uncle Phil. I'm just a little bit past my curfew. *'Hattie: 'How much is a little? *'Will: 'Well, let's just say I went out ''after I was suppose to be in. *'Hattie: '''Don't do it again. *'Will: 'Ok, well, what're you doing up so late? *'Hattie: 'Oh, honey, I had to get up and get breakfast started. I don't know what y'all have that Geoffrey for. Five-card draw? *'Will: 'Yeah, I'm with it. You know, Granny, I really like you. You and Grandpa, y'all have fun telling jokes; y'all bust me up! *'Hattie: 'Thank you, son. *'Will: 'Hey, Granny, it's late, everybody's asleep, you can level with me... Uncle Phil's adopted, right? *'Hattie: 'Oh, now, we're real proud of Zeke. Did you know he won the Young Farmer's of America Pig Racing trophy? *'Will: 'Nah, I didn't know that, but I'd love to hear some more details about that. *'Hattie: 'Won it four years running. They had to retire slopbucket. *'Will: 'Slopbucket? Oh, I can't wait 'till he wakes up! *'Hattie: 'Respect your elders, son. Hmm-hmm, see, I beat ya. Trivia *Philip says he won a case called Quincy vs. Jones. Quincy Jones is the executive producer for the show *The kitchen in this episode is very different than it is in the rest of the season's run. *'Running Gag: Hattie beating Will at a game of cards. *This is actually the sixth episode to be produced, but the fourth to be broadcasted. *The episode's title is a pun on the 1966 movie, Not With My Wife, You Don't, starring Tony Curtis and Virna Lisi. *Past airings on TBS and ABC Family cut the scene where the family was worried about Philip being late. *It is established that in 1963, Philip went to Princeton University, which is located in New Jersey. *This is the 2nd time Will speaks to the camera. *Another Fresh Prince episode with a title similar to this one is "Not With My Cousin You Don't." *During Will's talk with Uncle Phil in the bathroom, when telling him that Hattie will forgive him for being ashamed of his roots, Uncle Phil tells him that there is something he needs to learn, which is "parents just don't understand." This is a reference to the song of the same name by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. *Will reads in the TV Guide magazine that Bill Cosby is getting a streetwise niece to come on the show. This is a reference to Erika Alexander who joined the cast of The Cosby Show as Cousin Pam the same year that this episode aired. GOOFS * When Philip talks about the award, Hilary is excited that she's getting two new dresses for the interview and the awards banquet. However, Hilary isn't wearing a new dress during the interview; she's not even wearing a dress at all. Despite the fact that the Banks' don't get their picture taken during the interview, Hilary didn't know that until the reporter arrived. *Philip wins the Urban Spirit Award in this episode. This is ironic because his parents made it clear that he grew up in a rural area in North Carolina. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1